


Pieces for stealing

by DriverVelvet



Series: Kinky boots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn owns Rey, Hair-pulling, Human Poe, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe owns Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Rey, This is not an ABO but, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Worldbuilding, blowjob, cat hybrid Rey, human Finn, no condom and no pregnancy, pinning, rey is a brat, rey is innocent, wolf hybrid Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: Most couples that owned hybrids would just clean out one guestroom, put a little curtain if the genders we different and get it done with, the hybrids themselves would work out a dynamic and learn to live together, just like regular pets. That couldn’t be further from the truth for Rey and Ben.First off they weren’t compatible in any sense.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky boots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893814
Comments: 39
Kudos: 295





	Pieces for stealing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a one-shot series I'm calling "Kinky boots" in which I write work inspired by my favourite NSFW arts.
> 
> Since the beginning is always special, my beloved wife, [Claire](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo) and I collab on this first instalment. She has been a pillar for me in the last month and I'm so happy to know her and be part of her life.
> 
> Also the idea for that piece belongs to one of our followers, so thank you, Catgurl for laying the basis. We owe you one and we had so much fun working on this.

They moved in together two years ago and for those seven hundred days Rey has had only one goal – get her owner to kick Ben out of the house and throw him as far away as humanly and hybridly possible.

“Rey, stop throwing imaginary daggers at Ben and eat your breakfast.” Finn nonchalantly passed through the kitchen with a bagel in one hand and warm coffee in the other.

“But he-” 

This was just outright unfair. Finn was supposed to take Rey’s side whenever something bothered her, not be a bystander in such a life-threatening situation.

“He is eating as should be you.” To put the correct edge on his observation Finn scratched behind his kitten’s ears. It was a loving touch containing a quiet warning. Despite her best wishes to continue with the dramatics, Rey was forced to focus on her colourful cereal that at this point had sogged, draining it out of its initial appeal.

“Well, yeah, it’s annoying.” Rey pouted bitter. “I told him to give me the milk and he just put it back instead.”

“I already told you, I didn’t hear. I would’ve given it to you if I did.” A low growly voice interrupted her victimization speech.

Of course, Rey was strikingly aware of that fact, she just had a particular fascination with watching him going insane. The humans would call it bullying but the cat hybrid knew better. The dumb dog regardless of his trusting nature towards the other members of the household was never indebted to her for too long. His revenge was always grand and loud. So much so that at the very beginning Finn and Poe had to scrap the idea of the initial one room they had prepared for their hybrids. As a matter of fact, they remodelled the whole second floor in hopes that if Rey and Ben are separated and had their own personal space, both will refrain from clawing each other’s eyes out.

Most couples that owned hybrids would just clean out one guestroom, put a little curtain if the genders we different and get it done with, the hybrids themselves would work out a dynamic and learn to live together, just like regular pets. That couldn’t be further from the truth for Rey and Ben.

First off they weren’t compatible in any sense. Ben was a wolf hybrid – massive in size, almost twice on Rey, dark, brooding and sometimes clumsy; a man of actions not so many words, he would rarely speak. Unlike the stereotypical characteristics of his species Ben wasn’t all that playful, he preferred to stay at home and pursue his passion for writing a novel. His room was stacked with all kinds of books all over the floor, the shelves, even on his bed. What was weirder was how meticulously clean and orderly Ben was – the kitchen would always shine after breakfast when Poe and Finn both leave for work. He would, without saying a word, clean and scrub even the insides of the unused oven until it satisfied his criteria. 

Rey had other canine hybrid friends, Zorii and Jannah, her neighbours, and they were nothing like her crazy roommate. Once Jannah had asked Rey if she was sure Ben’s hybrid signature attributes weren’t just a prop. Rey had pulled on his ears hard that night to check their authenticity until he bared his canines and growled in her face to stop. It had been the loudest sound he had ever made in the time they lived together. The punishment of not seeing her friends for a week was worth it in the name of science. Ben was a hybrid.

After that night Ben stood locked up in his room for two days. His owner, Poe, said it was normal whenever the wolf thought he’s losing control and falling into instincts to lock himself. Unlike his lover though, Rey’s owner – Finn, was quite disappointed and mad at Rey for being so tactless. Safe to say, she didn’t learn her lesson.

Being the first time someone was mad at her, Rey was then forced to deal with the fact neither Finn nor the house were exclusively hers anymore. As a feline that had been brought up in luxury, Rey had grown accustomed to being greedy and receive only what she wants without the option of negotiation or compromise. After all, one had to be someone to be able to afford a hybrid of her calibre, let alone a kid hybrid. They cost an arm and leg, yet as per his demand, Finn had received Rey when he was eight and she was seven. They grew up together in the highest of luxury available. Finn’s family consisted only of state prosecutors, famous lawyers and above all judge Ginna Storm, his grandmother, who had banned unsupervised hybrid breeding despite the very obvious pressure on the side of the government not to do that. She became a national hero and since then had broken down whole cartels based on illegal breeding as well as fought for the “Hybrid independence act” that allowed hybrids to act on almost human levels of freedom.

Granted, there was still a very long way to go before hybrids were seen as equally valuable members of society, but Rey believed every progress is progress. They were now allowed to study human sciences and develop their own, but were prohibited from attending human schools due to the differences in their very nature – Hybrids had heats and ruts depending on their animals, so messing up with the humans was an unnecessary hassle. In last year’s hybrid schools had started popping up all around the country with the help of hybrid and human scholars who had volunteered to give start to an education integration circle. Seemed like it was working for now.

Not that Rey would know. She was homeschooled alongside Finn early on, prepared for the highest college institutions currently available. Despite the hybrid ban, an exception had been made for Rey who carried the benefits of the Storm name as much as her owner. She was admitted at INFRA, a college inaccessible even for the regular humans. This was the level to which Rey was accustomed to getting anything she wanted. The cat was conscious of just how spoiled she was, but then again, it’s what a royal, proud creature like her deserved. The highest-quality ingredients were mixed in her. Rey barely resembled a hybrid except for the fluff ears on top of her head and the long thin tail gracing her bum. High-quality hybrids also did not possess animal impulses that could potentially awaken the primal instinct to hunt, mate or hurt those around them.

Two years ago when Rey had just turned twenty, she asked Finn to take her to that famous bar he had been going to for the year she couldn’t. “The sweeping tail” was a place that allowed for both hybrids and humans to mix up to their heart's content. It was unique for being the only one that served alcohol to hybrids which were otherwise not allowed to go clubbing. According to the humans it possessed a risk to their safety since most hybrids were predator breeds therefore unless the mix up had been done to the last genome, there was a risk of them going berserk. Rey had no such concerns. She was more human than hybrid anyway.

Finn had been more than willing to comply with her wish. They got all dressed up, the kitten’s dress matching her owners’ shirt, and strolled down the busy streets like the power duo they knew they were. 

It had been the crosswalk’s light right next to the bar changing colours from orange to red. Finn hadn’t seen the change, prepared to step out on the street when a hand pulled him back on the sidewalk.

“You ought to be more careful.”

Rey remembers like yesterday the way Finn’s eyes widened making room for hearts to fill in his bright blue irises. A boy seemingly not older than them was smiling brightly at Finn still holding onto her owner’s arm.

“Yeah, I suppose my excitement got the best of me. Finn.”

“It may sound stupid but I’m grateful for your reckless excitement. Poe.”

Disinterested in strangers and jealous from the momentary lack of attention Rey had jumped out to separate them, her hand immediately getting trapped in what she could only define as a bear paw. For a moment, her brain considered a bear-hybrid, but those were way too unpredictable to even be let out of the laboratory, so it clearly couldn’t have been. Turned out it wasn’t. Gentle long fingers held her wrist at the base, a pair of red eyes squinted suspiciously at her.

“Ben, Ben, no need for that. Hey, let her go. I’m sorry, he is very protective of me. Aren’t you a stunning sight?” 

In the darkness of the night Rey could only make out the shadow of the giant who with contrasting indifference let her go, but she could smell him. A canine. Not a dog breed, which meant he wasn’t produced in the elite laboratories, so he must be either a rescue or a dangerous mix. Irrelevant dumb dogs mixing up, polluting hybrids blood. Hybrids were meant to come from authorized laboratories only.

It didn’t take long for Finn and Poe to develop a relationship resembling those Rey had watched in the romantic movies on Netflix. It seemed very important to Rey owner’s partner that she likes him. Although Poe did annoy Rey in the beginning simply because Finn would pay more attention to him, the human soon grew on the kitten. He started smuggling in the most delicious strawberry lollipops for her, cooking phenomenal things (Poe turned out to be a chef in a very prestigious restaurant) and lend her his collection of classic movies. His only flaw was that he owned Ben. 

Even back then he would rarely speak which drove her ballistic. The reason behind Rey’s resentment of Ben had been his constant dismissal of her efforts to make amends with him back then.

So when a single month into the boys dating they moved in together Rey was equal parts frustrated and sinisterly happy. She made a promise to herself that the wolf’s life will become a living hell. If he didn’t want to be her friend, he was her enemy. Her arch-nemesis in fact.

That had been going on for two years. She was still to push the wrong combinations of buttons that will make him go crazy and Rey had no intentions of halting her tries until she did just that. After all, there is no feline that quivered at the sight of a canine, so she could not afford doing that.

Ben’s presence alone irritated her now. He wasn’t doing anything besides eating gosh darn Heritage Flakes Even his choice of cereal was ridiculously bland in comparison to Rey’s cabin of different Nestle cereals. 

He was reading ‘Sapiens’ by Harari, wearing one of those tank tops which were practically held by the shoulder stitch and the little one on the bottom. Otherwise, both sides were completely cut off. Jet black east stuck curious on top of his head and as much as Rey hated to admit it, his ears and tail were very beautiful. They were in union with his jade black locks falling free on his eyes. Dumb dog. Why was she even looking at him?

“I’m not hungry anymore.”

Rey hadn’t touched her food and was ready to throw it out regardless. She’ll fix herself up to something later.

“Entitled brat.” Ben murmured under his breath.

“I just said-” That’s it. She was going to claw his eyes out; they were doing it. She’ll leave scars deeper than the one slicing through the right side of his face all the way to his armpit. That was Rey’s objective now. Claw a longer and deeper scar because that was the last straw.

“Enough, both of you! When will you learn that the situation is at it is? You are living together, whether you like it or not and that will not change. I can’t believe it’s been so long and neither of you had made the slightest effort to compromise for the other, but you demand it? It doesn’t make sense. You will get treated the way you treat others.”

Poe’s voice never failed to reestablish the peace in the house. Unlike his hybrid, Poe was a man of many words, so Rey knew better than to continue stirring the situation when he was annoyed at them bickering. Ben though didn’t know to keep his mouth shut.

“It’s a waste to throw away perfectly good food, that’s entitlement!” Ben insisted calmly, putting down his book.

“And what else do you propose to do with it? It’s soggy.” Rey bit back.

“Oh, what a tragedy. The flakes just absorbed the milk, quit whining. There are hybrids who would kill each other for a bowl of cereal. But there is no way you would know that, is there? You’ve never had to worry about it a day in your life.”

Rey’s cheeks caught flame, embarrassment creeping in where anger previous stood proud. The ceramic bowl made a gritty sound as it met the kitchen counter. She ate quietly, looking down at her food.

She was snarky because he was right. Rey never liked confronting her own entitlement and for some reason when Ben was around her, she felt significantly smaller and stupid. She knew she wasn’t stupid by any means, but next to him, she never managed to shoo the notion away.

He at least had the audacity to not torment her further instead opting for putting his bowl in the sink and moving towards the stairs.

“I have nothing against compromising with you. I just don’t understand how am I supposed to do that when you act like a child. It’s time to grow up and maybe then we can have a more peaceful environment to negotiate in. Stealing and ruining my stuff that I’ve worked hard for, will not make me engage in a conversation with you. In fact, it further proves my point and makes me even less interested in you as a person.”

The earth had to open now so Rey could sink as deep as possible. Two years of silent enduring to knock her out with a total of five sentences. It was so embarrassing to be put on the spot like that, hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

“I know you might find this extremely upsetting and I’m sorry that no one before has had the guts to say it to your face.”

“You know absolutely nothing about me. If you looked past your fucking nose-” Rey was getting defensive, ready to lie just to make him feel bad. But that’s he wanted, the prick wanted precisely that - for her to break down at the roots. She would not give him that satisfaction. With a far calmer voice, she continued. “I will take your words into account. My childish behaviour will not be a problem for you anymore. As a grown-up twenty-two year old to a grown-up twenty-five-year-old I promise that from this point forward you will not even notice that I am living under the same roof as you.” She was mad. So so mad. At everything Ben said. Maybe because there were parts of it that were true or maybe because she felt like he hadn’t earned the right to criticize her. Regardless, the desire for revenge tucked at the bottom of her stomach was now blossoming all the way to her heart, blinding ration and reason.

“This is not what I-” Ben threw his arms in the air, which almost made him twice as threatening as before.

“I said enough!”

Rey had never heard Poe raise his voice in the two years she had known him. It was only ten in the morning and he was already worked up because of their stupid fight but above all, Poe looked disappointed in Ben, who was now fidgeting uncomfortably in one place. Rey hated disappointing her humans. Worst of all, Finn was looking at her with the same look of disappointment. 

“Guys, listen up. When I and Poe talked about moving in together, this was our biggest concern - you two not getting along. In the beginning, we let it go as bantering that will eventually fade away as you grow accustomed to one another. It’s been two years, frankly, if you continue like that we may have to start living separately again because neither of you can live on your own-”

“No!”

It must have been the first time ever that they had agreed on something – the love they felt for their respective owners and for them as a couple. Separating because of their bickering was something neither Rey nor Ben could bear on their shoulders. They really enjoyed Finn and Poe’s love and the safety this home provided, each for their own reasons.

“Would you look at that, must be some holiday miracle in July. If it’s no, find a way to live together or to at least tolerate each other’s existence. I want it figured out until tomorrow.” Poe focused back on his coffee.

They did figure it out. Ben apologized for saying things that were maybe not his place to say and Rey apologized for recklessly destroying his toothbrush, towel and that one time she took away his prized plushie that no one else could touch even Poe and threatened to cut it off. 

Three ground rules were set. If you feel irritated just don’t engage in a conversation but say you don’t feel like talking, don’t offend each other and you have to ask each other at least one personal question a day.

It was a sunny Saturday when they ended up fighting over the best cereal. It really almost hit the breaking point of a fistfight but Poe and Finn managed to separate them before that could happen. 

Rey noticed then that Ben was more tense than usual and that’s a lot of tense energy. She didn’t feel though like they were close enough to ask him about it yet.

“Now that this furious debate is finally settled, we can go grocery shopping. I’ll go get dressed. Ben, you need to come as well.” Poe marched towards the master bedroom followed by Finn.

The wolf nodded sharply avoiding looking at Rey by all means necessary.

“I’ll be ready in ten.”

As per usual without uttering a word he turned on his heels running up the stairs, leaving Rey in a kitchen that had never been left as unkempt as today. It was a truly a peculiar day and the cereal was to blame.

The last dish entered the dishwasher just in time for all three of the boys to come out.

They all looked casual in their respective ways. Poe was wearing a lime green polo t-shirt and some jeans, Finn rocked a similar look instead of green, his was pastel orange and Ben was wearing another one of those tank tops from earlier this one rocking some rock band’s logo that she couldn’t recognize. Two things stood out to Rey – one, a funny sensation passed through her stomach at the thought of other women seeing Ben’s sculpted torso from the sides of the shirt and the second - a collar was strapped around Ben’s neck.

It was mandatory for big canines to wear location collars while out in the public. They were essentially collars with installed chips inside of them. Ben’s was full black leather with a silver loop for a leash. In most cases, the leash was never needed. He looked unusually shy and uncomfortable with it. Maybe that was why he looked so tense earlier. 

Rey had to admit nature got the best of her this one time as it seemed the perfect opportunity to put him on the spot.

“You look dumb.”

The reaction that followed mustn’t have surprised her but it still somehow did.

“I’m not going.” And so skipping two steps at a time he was back on the second floor, the door to his room shutting loudly.

“Rey…” at this point Finn’s voice was shaking with frustration.

“I’m sorry, it was the power of the old habit. I just couldn’t help myself. He will surely be fine…right?”

“No. He needs to come along on that grocery trip.”

“Okay, he can come tomorrow...” guilt was a new feeling that Rey experienced twice in the span of a month. For some reason this time it was even stronger than before.

“No, he can’t. It has to be today and as a matter of fact as soon as possible. Rey, I know you wouldn’t know this and I know he said some mean things, but wearing that collar in public is one of the things that scare him the most. He hates attracting attention as a wolf hybrid with his gigantic size and wearing a collar only makes heads turn even more. I barely convince him to put it on as it is…I-” Poe’s voice was desperate so Rey just did the thing any reasonable feline would do – go along with the first crazy idea that popped up in her head.

“Give me five.” And so she disappeared up the staircase.

It took exactly five minutes to throw on a summer dress, some sandals that were laying by and strap herself ready. The kitten had no intentions of tagging along on this grocery trip but since she messed things up it only seemed fair to fix them. Compromises. For Finn and Poe. It had nothing to do with the fact that Ben was not such a bad person, it did not.

Yeah, she can be mature and hold herself accountable for her actions whenever the situation called for it and this seemed important to Poe, so the knock was rushed so there won’t be time to regret it.

The door swung open wide naked torso in Rey’s face. He was undressing but the collar was still on. It made Rey’s tummy turn weird once more. This new sensation made her shy enough that she had to turn her head to the side with flaming cheeks.

“I…can't wear a collar alone in the store, uhm…if I’m wearing one, you’re wearing one…so hurry, we have to uhm…leave. Yeah, and also…you didn’t look that dumb.”

What was she so shy for? That’s the fucking dumb dog. But she just couldn’t help that funny feeling that made her undeniably curious as to why all of a sudden she could pick up his scent clearer than ever before. Most importantly why is Ben suddenly smelling good? It used to be just plain wood, but now there were richer scents like Bergamot and Ginger lily that made her knees feel a little lighter than she would like to admit.

Running down and out of the house as Ben’s heavy steps followed suit must have been the biggest shock Finn had experienced. It was written all over his face as they all sat in the car.

“You brought him back?”

“I just told him that I’m not embarrassing myself by being the only one in the store with a collar. I don’t know other hybrids that need groceries so he’d do.”  
“Sounds okay to me.” Without waiting for another disaster to struck, Poe started the engine and they were out.

Rey’s eyes were glued out the window through most of the ride. Then on the cart through the groceries, except for the two minutes Poe let her choose lollipops and then back on the window when they were going back.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to the others, but it was that unexpected funny feeling she experienced being close to Ben. Her heat was not due for another four months so that made zero sense, it also didn’t feel like a heat – there was no headache, no willingness to beg for sex, none of that. Her stomach was simply clenching in a ball of excitement. It also couldn’t be Ben. Wolves were not supposed to go into a rut, they were canines. Poe had to make Ben take blockers since he was a male hybrid and they mustn’t reproduce. Although nowadays many did. It was still technically illegal but not unheard of hybrid children. One such was squirming uncomfortably next to her.

Back at the house without much of an exit speech, Rey locked herself up in her room in hopes that her tummy and consequently her legs will get it together. This had never happened before.

Yeah, she had partners in the past, even sexual ones. Another cat hybrid she would very much like to forget about as it turned out he was a total prick and after him, a human that acted like being a cat wasn’t a big deal. Rey found that perspective refreshing before Finn told her he knew the guy and he just fucked her over a bet. She cried like a baby, which looking back was a little embarrassing, but also Finn broke his nose, so it wasn’t that big of a loss.

Rey had also experienced heats like any hybrid. Once a year, on the third week of October. There was this one time in the very beginning when she was in so much pain she had asked Finn to eat her out. Of course, her best friend didn’t comply instead put her to sleep. It was truly the most torturous week of the year.

It was not that. This feeling was unfamiliar and kind of scary. 

In the end, Rey didn’t ponder over it for long instead deciding to go help with lunch.

Poe was in the kitchen flipping pans like crazy. So it was stir-fried rice with vegetables. Her favourite. 

The day proceed without any more awkward encounters. Rey still felt this tightening in her core, Ben still smelled divine. Even in her room, his scent had soaked through the sheets, it made no sense or maybe she was going insane. Either way, sleep didn’t find her that night. Tossing and turning, nothing helped. Inhaling alone led to more slick damping her lace ‘Agent Provocateur’ thong. He was everywhere. His naked torso appeared every time Rey closed her eyes, his eyes stared back at her when she would look up to the ceiling, it was helpless. Changing nightgowns, again and again, jumping between materials and lengths because everything seemed to stuck and irritate her skin, Rey finally felt okay in a full sheer mesh pink nightgown which comparatively was as good as wearing nothing.

Now that her body wasn’t on fire, her throat was.

Her eyes darted to the clock – three in the morning. Of course, why not stay awake because of the fucking dog? What was the objective again? Ah, yeah, water.

Rey focused to hear if there had been any movement in the house, ears twitching in every direction. As soon as the check came out clean, with steps as light as a feather the kitty found herself in the kitchen, reaching for a glass.

She would recognize the hand that wrapped around her wrist anywhere. The way it yanked her close as well. A predator was staring down at her – eyes red, a wide smirk gracing his face, sharp canines shining in the moonlight. Her predator.

“Fucking delicious.” Ben’s nose was buried deep in her hair inhaling, just holding Rey in place. “You smell delicious, no wonder he tried to keep you away from us. We would devour you whole.”

“You crazy dumb dog!” The voice wasn’t even hers. It came from the insides of her chest, a hushed whisper flowing in a slight moan. Rey tried to yank her hand away from him. Not because she hated being close, no. Her whole body reacted to his gravely deep commanding tone. Ben had never acted like this and it made her knees weak.

Instead of letting her go, Ben spun her, pinning her little body between him and the island. Their shadows painted the wall – small dainty hands connecting to a hard rock naked chest twice as wide as hers. Her tail had unconsciously wrapped around his thigh…a sign of obedience and sexual desire. Her own body was betraying everything Rey had fought to suppress inside for the last month. She expected, his face being so close, that he’ll lean down to kiss her. Eyes fluttered close in anticipation but no plush lips graced the surface of hers. In total contrast, the giant dropped on his knees without a word.

“You weirdo what are you-god…you dumb…dog” his nose rubbed the useless little mesh thong inhaling the scent of her cunt. “Mmm…” Rey’s voice barely found her mouth. Something new unlocked in the back of her brain, something scary and primal. Unknown impulse to tug the wolf’s face in her, to use him to relive the gathered frustration and after that just let him use her in every single way he wants. The only reason that didn’t happen was the equal amount of fear and confusion. This was not like Ben at all, he would never do that with her. Ben didn’t even like Rey. His actions now seemed possessed. “Get…up, please…”

Maybe the word ‘please’ rubbed him some weird kind of way. In the matter of an eye blink, Ben’s face was right back in front of Rey a simple reach of her hands would be enough to make them one. The wolf pushed the kitten’s back onto the island, hands pinning her down until her back met the cold marble, Ben’s lips running dangerously on her neck. She felt the scratch of his canines on her soft skin. It was both heaven and hell.

“Ben, please…this is not like you…”

“We will-” whatever he was about to say must have died in his throat, as the red irises faded until Ben’s warm brown eyes stared back at her quivering lip. “Rey…” he shook his hands violently, letting her go, grabbing onto one of the cabins, the metal bending easily in his grip.

The kitten didn’t dare move. She was both afraid and didn’t want to leave Ben. He was not okay.

“Rey, listen to me. Get the fuck out of here. Lock your door, you hear me? Lock yourself. Go! Now!”

“But-”

“I’ll be fine, go!”

Rey had never made use of her feline speed like she had now. It took her seconds to lock herself. Heavy steps climbed the stairs, followed by three consecutive sounds of locks.

She didn’t sleep that night and neither did Ben.

The morning brought nothing different. Rey’s stomach was still tight, slick running down her legs, her head was still cloudy, maybe she just hallucinated, dreamed everything.

The predator that held her down. His dark red eyes, the way they made her feel seen, naked, desired. Even scarier – her willingness to give him anything he wanted. Rey had been so proud of her whole life. When humans made fun of her for not being a real human, she held her head high. When once they tried to attack her and cut off her ears, she held her head high and proud. When she went to college with Finn, she didn’t quiver, didn’t bow down to anyone. But the dumb dog, a street rat, made her weak and stupid, while at the same time desired and appreciated. He was confusing the very basis of Rey’s existence. She hated that. Hated how much she loved it. The way his red eyes had called her ‘delicious’ and the warm chocolate irises had told her to run…Ben was conflicting and mysterious, messing everything up.

It was especially hard to go down in the living room. Rey found no power to dress more than a big white shirt laying around. It, of course, like everything else, smelled like him, driving her senses in a river of despair.

“Where is Ben?” Rey had never felt so weak like she was today.

Finn turned around from arranging dishes by colour with a brow so high it looked like it can connect to his hair.

“I didn’t expect you to ask that.”

“Well, I know but negotiation and compromise, right? Also, we are usually all downstairs at this time of the day. It’s just not in his character not to be here.” Rey tried to shrug it off like it didn’t bother her but it really did. She had secretly started to enjoy getting to know Ben, not a lot, not in the way of what happened the night before just…not in the way of what happened last night. Her eyes shot to the cereal cabin and there as clear as day, the handle had been bent from someone gripping it too hard. It made Rey think about their previous fight…the one from a month ago that had started all of this.

From today’s standpoint, the entitlement she owned him with when they fought about the soggy cereal was so unnecessary on her part. Ben was a member of a broken breeding ring, his mom immediately killed after giving birth. His father was allowed to stay in one cell with him. The plush toy “Mr. Snuggles” with the little dice necklace was the only thing he had given Ben before the breeders shot him too. He was seven when Gianna Storm’s team busted the cartel and rescued everyone. After that, they sent him to a low-class hybrid market. If no one had interested in him until the end of the day, Ben would’ve been killed most probably. Luckily, another street rascal at the age of ten had come down with his single mother to choose a hybrid friend to rescue and out of all of the choices – bunnies, stray puppies and beautiful foxes (foxes and bunnies were rarely available for over an hour before someone adopted them), this small boy had chosen the big, awkward wolf boy that absolutely everyone was sure would get euthanized because that what happened to wolf hybrids most of the time. They were big, impulsive, hard to look after, especially born in nature and not a laboratory. And Ben was seven and all of these things. He was already taller than his owner.

“You know how much you cost, Rey? Had they ever told you?”

“No, I’ve never asked. Finn?” they were all just sitting in the living room, talking about life; in this case Ben’s life.

“I don’t really know. I was eight so I never even thought to ask, but I can assure you, you were way above ten thousand dollars.”

“See, you were expensive. It’s absolutely clear why – you are basically perfect; you’re beautiful, you’re small, you don’t have all the negative side effects of natural breeding…” Ben hadn’t even realized he had called Rey beautiful, but she did. Not only did she realize it, her cheeks caught fire and her heart squeezed a little bit. Looking at his eyes, however, to him it seemed more of a statement than a compliment. “I cost ten bucks. That was the value they assigned to me because no one would want the hassle I am.”

“Not true. I did.” Poe took a sip from his beer.

“The biggest mistake of your life.”

“Listen, I was bullied, I needed someone to protect me. You were big so I said ‘That one’ and I got my investment back pretty quick. Not only that, but you’re also the best bud on the planet. Ah, a little nerdy, but that’s mom’s fault.”

“His mother never once treated me like I was anything less than her child. I was used to eating with my hands out of a bowl on the ground. Celia taught me everything with love and patience. She was a kindergarten teacher, a passionate cook and wanted to release her own book one day.” Poe laughed wholeheartedly.

“Yeah, this is not some really sad story guys. My mom is still alive and fine. I know how it sounds. She just decided to go volunteer overseas in the hybrid shelters so her passions were left for grabs. I took on cooking and this tall idiot took on the books. He is a pretty good writer though I can’t deny him that.”

Poe was now sitting on the couch going through an online shop for rare herbs and spices. It was one of those things about Poe that just made sense.

“Ben will not join us for some time, kitten. Like a week or so.”

“Why? Is he sad again?” Rey knew he wasn’t sad. Wolves eyes do not change colour because of sadness. She also knew the reason he was going weird deep inside but Poe had to confirm or else she was going to explode for nothing.

“No. He’s in a rut.” The statement did not seem to have any effect on the wolf’s owner whatsoever.

“He…is not supposed to be able to go in a rut! Finn!” every suspicion had been confirmed. But that still doesn’t explain the way he referred to himself as ‘we’.

Her best friend seemed not only to be aware of the situation but also taking it very calm offering the distressed hybrid chocolate and a warm smile. 

“Ohkey, let’s drop the dramatics, it’s not that big of a deal. You’ll be fine. You are different species so it shouldn’t be a problem at all. Ben will stay in his room until it passes and then it’s all normal.”

“No, Finn. He is supposed to be on blockers!”

“Blockers do not work on him, sunshine.” Poe looked up from the screen.

“How so?! They work on Jannah and Zorii!” Rey was going to lose it because she was not on suppressants either. The doctors had assured the Storms that Rey will possess no animal instincts, but she did! She had last night. Her tail wrapping around Ben’s thigh, her willingness to let him dominate her, those were Omega instincts! Rey wasn’t supposed to even have a rank! She was manufactured!

“Ben is not lab designed Rey. Blockers and suppressants were made for hybrids like you with mild to no pheromones. Even bunnies are rarely affected by blockers since their ratio is forty to sixty in pheromones and human genes. Ben’s ratio is seventy to thirty. Blockers are just orange flavoured gummy bears in his case. There is no medicine yet, strong enough to contain someone of a seven to three ratio as very little amounts of them survive to his age as Ben told you himself.”

“Poe this is ridiculous! So he’ll go through this all alone?! Will he be in pain?” 

Rey didn’t really like this idea. Ben hadn’t any ruts for the time she knew him so that probably meant that when he did they were really strong. The rut itself had begun and he already smelled so good and messed with her head like that. She would never admit to Finn or Poe what had happened but it only made her wonder what would happen when the hardest part comes? Day two and three. The sexual peak of any hybrid’s mating cycle.

“No, I’m with him. I’ll go check on him, bring him food and water, it will all be good. He’s restrained to his bed he can cause no harm.”

He bent a cabin handle without effort, being restrained with cuffs did not assure Rey of anything. But in no way could she let it show or the wicked plan forming at the back of her head would not work. If Rey told them Ben had control over her, they’ll take her everywhere with them, especially overprotective Finn, for who Rey meant everything. 

“I’ll trust your word then.”

That had been the last time they brought Ben up for that day. Poe disappeared on the clock. He would bring upstairs different thing - trays full of food and water, a bucket of warm water, some shampoo and hair ties. The hair ties made no sense. And then food again. Once or twice loud growls shook the house, causing Rey’s tail to swiftly hide between her legs. Obedience.

The same routine persisted for the next two days. Poe took the week off, coming and going out of Ben’s room, asking Rey where she was going every time the kitten was about to hit the stairs up. It became pretty annoying fast, but it was not like Rey couldn’t see where he was coming from, so she would answer ‘my room’ or the ‘bathroom’ every time. By Finn’s request, her baths were moved downstairs as an additional precaution in case her scent strengthens in the shower. Her bubble baths were cut short to thirty minutes and every time she would walk out the shower new clothes would be waiting in the boy’s bedroom. There were no taking chances on their part, which was odd for a duo that claimed the hybrids would not affect each other.

The only time when neither Finn nor Poe could help her were the nights. They were the real torture. Rey, who had never felt the need to masturbate, was two fingers deep through the nights, unable to find peace unless that was the case. The first morning she woke up naked, small fingers inside of her still slick coated insides. On the third night is when it became too much. The idea that had been brewing for three whole days was insane, it was going to get her in trouble, but she just had to see Ben. Not touch him, just to see him, that may make her calm down. It had to. The only rule would be not to touch him. If she didn’t touch him he would probably be safe from her as well.

Exhausted Poe had already fallen asleep on Finn’s lap on the couch who had also knocked off. One of the biggest perks of being a feline hybrid had been her inaudible steps and impeccable reflexes so given their knocked out states, neither Finn nor Poe stood a chance against her quietness. Walking across her room was a piece of cake, picking the lock of Ben’s room turned out to be a little harder nonetheless she did it without skipping a beat of the signal wave flying through her.

Rey made a case for opening the door slowly and careful in case Ben was free.

He was in fact not.

Ben looked even bigger for some reason, laying on his bed, a book in his hand and the other one cuffed to the radiator next to the bed. In Rey's eyes he shouldn’t have but Ben looked breathtaking –leather harness with silver loops, resembling the ones on his collar was strapped tightly around the upper half of his naked chest, a chain connecting the piece with the seemingly free hand holding the book which in reality was also cuffed, just not to the radiator, giving him room to move somewhat freely around the bed. Talking of the collar, it was also tightly secured around his neck. His hair was gathered in a ponytail, so that’s what the hair ties were for. The most marvellous of all was the black muzzle strapped around his mouth. Overall, he looked like a man who is anticipating a rut, not one that’s going through the hardest phase of it.

Ben’s eyes did not deviate from the book to consider her existence at all. The slight breeze coming out of the open window rustled the white silk nightgown she had put on.

“Get out.” Calm and controlled, his voice was different – deeper, with a new edge, so much so the kitten felt obliged to disobey, to test the waters.

“Are you okay? Can I bring you anything?” so that’s how it felt when other hybrids were stuck between what they want and what they had to do. She had to leave, but she wanted to stay.

“You can get out. Thank you.” His hand was gripping onto “To kill a Mockingjay” harder than before. This was hard for him. Keeping in control. 

“No.” she stepped closer. “I have questions. You will answer them.”

“Whatever you want to ask can wait two more days.” Ben’s eyes may have looked like they were fixed on the book but it was nothing more than a pretend to distract himself from not looking up. At her.

He was a wolf, there was no way he hadn’t already smelled the juices dripping in pools down her thin legs.

“I can’t sleep because of you; you will answer me. What did you do to me four days ago? I know it was you.” 

She was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Rey, get out.”

“Every time you say this, I’ll come closer.” she never recalled being this brave. Hell, he was twice her size, she can break in his hands like a twig if he desired to do so.

The sigh Ben let out was one of genuine annoyance.

“Listen…fine then, come closer.”

Rey did. She not only came close, she sat right next to him on the bed despite her want to just straddle his lap. What was going on with her? That was crazy. Plain crazy…the stupid fucking dog…she hated him.

“Why are you sniffing your own trouble, huh kitten?”

The book fell on the bed with minimal sound.

“I want to know what you did to me and to undo it…that’s all.” His eyes were too intense for Rey to bare looking at them instead picking interest in her nightgown.

“How am I supposed to undo your own sexual desires little one?”

Flickers of red painted Ben’s eyes.

“It’s…it’s not me. You did it…I don’t like it.”

“Lies. Until when will you lie Rey? Until when will you deny that your blood is the same as mine? You’re an animal, whether you like it or not. The instincts you claim are non-existent are right here in your eyes, baby girl. They’ve been there for the last five days. Those golden specs in your eyes. You want me because I am what you need.”

“I don’t need you!” her head snapped in response to that ridiculous claim.

“Then why the hell are you here, Rey?!”

Why? She knew why. He knew why. Ben needed to hear it. The canine needed confirmation of her own defeat. Rey hadn’t even realized how rushed the words gathered in her head. Before the wolf had even finished his own sentence, her mouth had worked.

“Because I want you!”

The devil’s victorious smile that painted itself on his face was what would keep Rey awake for years to come. This is where she knew she had chewed more than she was able to swallow.

“Got you.”

The radiator cracked loud, metal clinking against metal as Ben’s hand broke free from its confinement.

“Ben…”

“Oh, poor little thing, Ben can’t help you.” Not a trace of Ben’s warm umber eyes. Blood red irises pierced through Rey’s soul, stripping her naked in his mind. 

For a moment she considered moving away from the beast in front of her, run out the door, but no matter what she thought she could do, her body refused to move a millimetre without his approval. Rey wanted to please Ben, to allow the wolf to please her rottenly spoiled self. Nature told her it’s what he would do. It was new and scary yet she wanted to do it.

“Be a good girl and go lock the door while we get rid of all this bullshit harness.” Without a doubt, in mind, Rey ran to the door. She made sure there was also a key in the lock hole in case the two boozos wanted to barge in. The cat wouldn’t allow that. She was ready to face the man who’s ignored her for the last two years, head-on. 

She watched him yank the muzzle off his mouth the leather tearing up in his hand like paper. The little earring on his right ear, which she had never noticed before, swung cheerfully. Following the path of destruction, the chest harness followed suit, chain beads scattering all over the floor. For some unexplainable reason, the collar seemed to be the only thing that did not irritate the living hell out of Ben so he kept it.

“Come here kitten. We’ll be nice to you.” His sharp canines once again reflected the moonlight in a stunning way. Rey found herself drawn to them in a sense that made her want for him to sink them deep in her neck.

“I’ll come if you tell me who is ‘we’.”

“Oh? You’re listing rules? Cute. Come here Rey. Don’t make us come get you ourselves.” The nice façade quickly deteriorated leaving his face in a state of handsome agitation. He wanted her, a lot and as much as she reciprocated those feelings, she would not give up just like that.

“Get me then.”

A second, a flash, one eye blink and he was towering over her in his whole glory.

“You surely are a feisty little thing. We would enjoy using you so much, hearing you come undone under us. We’ll begin with devouring you the way we were interrupted last time.”

There was certainly power in seeing this massive hybrid fall to his knees for the second time in front of Rey. She felt both helpless and in control. Even now that he was crouching she had to stay on her tiptoes to not look miserably small. Strong hands gripped her small thighs basically grabbing them whole, locking her lower body in one place. His face disappeared from underneath the flimsy excuse of a material.

“How long we’ve watched from the side, we’ve waited long for you, feline. Waiting for the right moment to knot you, because we will.” His voice came from inside her or this is how it came across to Rey. Ben’s nose was running lightly across the lace fabric of her thong, his tail swinging excitedly.

“K-kn-knot me?! Only mates get knotted, you dumb dog!” she tried to move but it was practically impossible, besides, it felt so good, so so good to have Ben close to where she truly needed him the most.

“Yes, submit to us kitten, we’ll take care of you. We’ll knot you, make you our mate. You’ll depend on us and we’ll take care of you. All you have to do is to give in to your instincts and say the word.”

Rey felt losing the control she’s been desperately clinging on for the entirety of her life – she didn’t have to struggle with her identity alone anymore. Ben understood her. Looking back, he always had. He’s been honest with her, gentle and loving. The feline finally grasped the eternal truth – she loved the canine.

“Please…do what you want.”

“Fucking finally. Two years! Two fucking excruciatingly long years!” he picked her up in the air as if she weighs nothing, Rey’s body met the mattress gently, despite the strength with which Ben tossed her and before she could even adjust herself he was already on the edge of the bed mouth openly kissing along her thighs. “Beautiful, so innocent and naïve. Uncorrupted soul. We can’t wait to rough you up so well, every time you act innocent and spoiled from now on it will be a façade, a game of pretend for us.” His canines glade over her clit, her breath getting stuck in her throat. “Oh, is that where you need us kitty? Didn’t notice from the river flowing down your thighs. Is that for us?”

“Yes, yes, please…please do not tease me.” Her hips bucked impatiently. 

“Who are we to disobey your royal blood highness? A street rat, right?”

“No, you’re Ben…my Ben…my…dumb dog.” Every word was a fight within herself to keep the threads of sanity alive. In one simple action, they tore apart. Ben’s teeth bit on the thong ripping it off her body, the shredded material sticking on his canines. 

“Now, now, what do we have here.” Thick long fingers stroke the insides of Rey’s cunt slowly, enjoying it like something he had waited his whole life for. Pulling out the slick stretched as he made her watch his mouth working his own fingers, a low moan gave away his satisfaction. “Just as delicious as we thought.”

“Ben…” 

“Yes, kitten?” 

Whatever she was about to say died in the moment his warm tongue made full contact with her cunt. The licks were slow, calculated, meant to drive her crazy and give him all the time to do so. 

“You wanted to ask something, little one. We’re not very patient with disobedient creatures.” 

He had the audacity to tell her that looking straight in her eyes, but not stop the ministrations on her body. Rey felt her hips starting to meet the thrusts of his tongue.

“It’s hard to” think when your tongue is so deep inside of me, I can cum on the spot, she wanted to say “…who’s we?” is all she managed to find the capacity to say.

“We? We are me and Ben. Like you are you and Rey. You are not Rey. You’re kitten.” He dived back sucking on the pearl of her clit, stars shining on the ceiling from the way Ben’s tongue worked her masterfully.

“But…we are one.” The feline refused to drop the topic. “Rey is me and I am Rey. We have accepted each other. So why haven’t you?” she made sure to put extra emphasis on the last you.

Mouth stopped working, Ben’s eyes fixed on hers. His hands were gripping tighter in a way that would leave marks tomorrow morning.

“We-have! We have…we…no one wants us. They want Ben! Ben is good, Ben is not a scary animal like we are. Ben didn’t have the desire to breed the kitten, we did. Ben said the kitten is more than we ever deserve. So no one wants us. Even you want Ben.”

“I want you for all of you. So maybe Ben can…join and you can share.”

His head snapped from between her legs, eyes shining brightly like two gems in the middle of a dessert. The bloody red started to fade away revelling the stunning brown eyes underneath.

“Hey…” Rey blushed looking to the side.

“Do you have any idea the things I am about to do to you for that simple little statement you just made? Rey, look me in the eyes. Did you mean what you said, kitten?”

“I...do. I do mean it. I want you, more than anyone I’ve wanted in my – Ben!” his mouth was once again on hers but this time there was nothing teasing about it, just a simple goal – for her to melt alive on his tongue. Rey managed to meet his licks in the beginning, to match his speed, for which she was rewarded with gentle sucks on her clit.

But Ben just didn’t tire out, he kept going. The licks varied between short and sweet to long and deep and there had been no way to guess even remotely which type was to come next. She tried to scream, which earned her a hard spank on her boobs and a warning in his eyes to keep it down. It had been simultaneously the most embarrassing and the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. 

It was simply too much though so the only thing Rey thought of was to try and escape his lips all together which of course, being so dumb fucked already, did not work. The moment her hips tilted, he yanked her back by her tail.

“Spoiled brat, stop moving. I’m not going to stop until you come screaming my name.”

The moment his index finger dipped inside of her, it was game over. A loud moan pierced through the room, his name becoming a broken prayer. “That’s it, dirty little girl, ride that high on my tong-” then his own voice broke as well. A moan of her own name escaped his lips like a forbidden whisper, strands of hair that had escaped the ponytail now falling in his eyes.

Getting up Rey was met with the most confounding and scary sight of her whole life. Yes she expected a wolf cock would be big, but there was no way in hell with her little body that was designed to be small and dainty it would possibly fit.

Ben swiftly pulled her out of those thoughts when his hand landed on her throat without adding any pressure, just resting while his other hand was pumping his length furiously.

“This is what I’ve been doing alone in my room for the last two years, Rey. You made me crave you, want you like I had never wanted anything in my life-Oh, god!” warm cum coated her stomach, thighs and cunt. It made Rey feel dirty for the very first time in her life. Dirty in the best way possible.

“Look at you, you blushing mess! So beautiful. If only that nightgown would get out of my way so I could enjoy the entirety of your naked feline body. I can rip it off of you little one, you liked that, didn’t you?” ears bending in submission, her head nodded shyly. It took him only to fist the fabric in his hand and pull. Second precious item destroyed. Despite that and having just came, more slick was dripping down his black cotton sheets than before. “Dirty little thing. Working up the people around you, begging for a reaction, begging to be taken like the little slut you can be. I’ll unlock your potential. I’ll make you so dependent on that cock you won’t leave the room baby. Are you-are you wet again already?”

Her hands flew to put her hair on top of her face in an attempt to hide. It’s a habit developed as a child. She would do it whenever the humiliation become too large to bare. 

“Aw did you get shy? Let’s review then so we could add to that shame.” She felt his fingers gathering the cum at the base of her stomach then very slowly, almost tortures, his cum-covered fingers penetrated through her. The way she yelped must have brought him the craziest amounts of pleasure, growly laugh reached her ear. It was a devilish sound of someone who had won the biggest victory of his life. “For someone who constantly whined about how I’m a dumb dog, you sure take canine like a good obedient pussy, huh? I’ll tame you.” The two fingers started pumping at a slow pace, teasing her worked up cunt once more. Rey knew she was more than able to cum for him for as long as he wanted her to. She belonged to him.

“I’ll..I’ll love to see you try.” She choked through tears of pleasure. For as long as she pretended to fight back, Ben would prove her wrong and there was nothing she wanted more at the moment.

“Fuck, even when you’re spread out like a little whore you just don’t know to submit. I won’t try, you spoiled kitty. I’ll do it and we’ll start with you coming when I tell you to. You hear me? Dare cum and I’ll leave you needy and begging in my bed.” She found the strength only to nod at this point. “Good girl. See, you already get it.”

He added another finger, picking up the speed with every thrust. Overstimulated from the last orgasm, Rey was biting hard on her own tail trying to contain it, to be good for Ben, she wanted to show him how obedient his pussy can be.

“Okay, okay, you proved your point.” His face lowered in the crook of her neck, the metal of the earring piercing cold on it, his lips nibbling on her ear. “Cum for me kitten.” A quiet whisper is all Rey needed to see the whole universe in his eyes.

Hybrids were known for not kissing. Kissing was reserved for soulmates only and maybe in that moment they realized this is what they were, two parts of the exact same puzzle. Ben lowered his mouth on hers basically taking her air and making it his own, her arms flying around his neck pulling him closer. “I’ll break you in two kitten.”

“Please do.”

Pulling her hair, Ben lined himself, entering slowly, making sure to read her face without having to ask. It was a long-shot, she knew that. As previously stated Ben was twice her size, but it didn’t matter. He fit perfectly, to the brim, Rey was feeling full in the way no other man had previously.

“You’ll be the death of me.”  
Ben pushed her down into the mattress setting a slow pace – filling her balls deep before almost pulling out and repeat. It was such a deep stretch; the feline didn’t even try to hide her shouts anymore. “Baby, I haven’t even started properly using you yet, if you continue like that you’ll lose your voice or pass out on my cock earlier than I have planned.” His eyes were smiling at her, but there was too much passion for them not to look erotic.

“Prop-perly?”

He emphasized his point by a deep thrust before pulling all the way out, turning her on her stomach, hand-pressed onto her neck, ass in the air, wide chaotic smirk on his face, cock thrusting inside with no more pretend gentleness.

“Ben!!!! Please, please…I’m sensitiveee, I can’t do this again! I’ll pass out…” Rey tried but all she did was drool at the thought of coming undone underneath him again.

“No one has pushed you so hard princess. I will. You won’t pass out, not” hard thrust “yet.”

The way Ben rammed into her was wild, primal. The way she met his thrusts was submissive, content. It was their foe sides finding peace. It was them overcoming the restraints of their species to become one, they were always one. It was each of them coming to terms with who they are – Ben was more wolf than human sometime, but he was a master of humanity, while Rey was a pretend human, finally understanding the feline in her.

“You promised to knot me… honour it.”

Ben’s hands circled around her waist pulling Rey’s body as close to his as possible, his knot filling her whole existence, teeth once again running wild on the side of her neck, close to the softest spot on her neck.

“I never had the intention of letting you go without knotting you, kitten. I don’t plan on ever letting you go and because of that…” Rey’s brain registered three things before spots covered her vision and everything went dark. She came so hard, her body started shaking in his hands like a leaf. His knot came inside of her, colouring her white, it was so much so fast, it was leaking down her thighs onto his and the sheets. Most importantly, his teeth sank on the soft spot, claiming her his forever. Rey’s mate – a canine. Who would’ve thought?

“I’ve got you kitten.” was the last thing she heard before going limp.

When Rey opened her eyes it was still pitch dark outside. She wasn’t feeling weighted down by horny thoughts anymore, just a heavy arm and a chest with a very calm breathing pattern. Ben had snuggled Rey close to him like a teddy bear. It really felt amazing but also the more her eyes fixated on the clock moving towards four in the morning, the more the naughty thoughts started evading her head. This time not let by a mating heat, just sexual desire for her partner.

Mate…Ben had bitten right on the fold of her neck. Although it had made Rey pass out, it now felt heavenly to wear his feelings on her shirt as he would hers. Mentioning a shirt, she was wearing one. Cotton T-shirt with a weird serpent logo resembling Ben’s tattoo wrapped around his arm. She was still to ask him about it. Surely it had a story considering how big it was.

Squirming around the kitten managed to turn and face the wolf in the face. He was peaceful, resembling a puppy much more than a big scary wolf he did mere two hours ago. His hair was struggling to stay tied more and more strands framing Ben’s face in a very innocent way. Unfortunately for him, Rey was about to wake him up.

“Ben…” she whispered, which received no reaction whatsoever. “Beeen!”

“Yes?” his voice was hoarse and deep making Rey even more excited to try out this idea lurking in her head. “What is it, kitten?”

“I just needed you awake.” She plopped excitedly on top of his chest.

“Isn’t it like four?” 

“Yep. A perfect time to help you enjoy yourself.”

“Me? Kitten, go back to sleep.” Ben tried to reach out for her and pull her back between his arms and against that rock hard chest, but the feline hooked a leg on each side of his chest, straddling his lap.

“I never got to return the favour though.”

Now he was wide awake.

“What favour?”

“The one where you made me beg to cum on your tongue.”

“I haven’t begged anyone any-Jesus Christ, Rey! Get up, you – Just like that…fuckk”

Pulling his cock out of his pyjama bottoms helped her realise how big Ben actually was, the deep-throating prospects were summing up to one-third in the best scenario. She made sure to wet it good before kissing from the base up to the pre-cummed tip. After appreciation kisses which his cock deserved for making her feel so good Rey proceed to lick the tip before wrapping small lips around it going up and down as far as her confidence could guide her. Yeah, she could probably swallow more of him, but for that he would have to assist her.

As if with telepathy, Ben knew what to do, fisting Rey’s short brown locks in his hands, lowering her mouth on him until she choked halfway through, then started fucking her throat with controlled sharp moments.

The kitten didn’t break contact with her mate once, letting him take this pleasure she was offering and wield it however he wanted.

As Ben’s thrusts got sloppier and he was closer and closer to coming, Rey freed her mouth with a little bit of fight, placing the wolf’s hands on each side of her waist as she sank on his cock riding it slowly.

“I’ve…never been on top.” She admitted shyly, moving up and down slowly.

“That’s okay, kitten. You look gorgeous jumping up and down so obediently for me. Move the way it’s comfortable for you. Grab onto my shoulders and fuck yourself on that cock until and for as long as you want.”

Holding onto his shoulders turned out to be the easy part, moving up and down made her feel phenomenal but it wasn’t easy, so Rey opted for short bouncing movements that made her tits jump up and down as well.

“That’s it. Fucking good girl. So obediently taking this cock. Keep on going baby. That's it. Go on.” She picked up the pace, seeing Ben’s face grimace at the change of speed. His head threw back, a grunt released itself from the pit of his stomach as he started meeting Rey’s thrusts, leaving her with the impression that he was close, so he bounced faster, moaning a little bit louder.

“I-I am going to-” her nails scratched his chest hard, a growl ripped off his chest, pushing her hips onto him until once again their cum mixed coating her insides. “Crazy cat. Are you going to just wake me up like that at the middle of the night from now on?” he was smiling at her and it made her heart flutter as she fell back in Ben’s arms. “You want me to-”

“No, I like it…Dripping out of me. Also yes, I might, is it a problem mr. big bad wolf?”

Ben reached for Rey’s face with upmost gentleness, tucking a stranded curl behind her ear.

“Yes, it’s absolutely alright with me, you cheeky little devil. Now go to sleep. Enough for one night.”

## Epilogue

Poe was awakened by the very familiar smell of eggs Benedict, his mom’s recipe. So there were eggs for breakfast – Benjamin!

Running out the bedroom as fast his legs could, given that it was just now the man opened his eyes Poe was met with the weirdest sight in the universe. Ben was sitting on one of the bar stools on the island, hair in a messy half-bun, wearing nothing but some sweatpants, reading the morning newspaper.

“Good morning, coffee?”

Not an ounce of yesterday’s growling, as a matter of fact, he was out of his chains, that wasn’t supposed to be possible.

“What are you doing here?! In the living room?! Why are you so calm?!”

Having heard his lover most probably Finn ran out as well, stopping dead in his tracks for the same reason.

“Aren’t you in a rut for…three more days?”

Ben took a sip of his coffee a little smile on his face.

“No. Rut’s over.”

“What do you mean rut’s over, you moron! It doesn’t just end like that! Did you drink something, ate something wrong? Where is Rey? How are you even so ca-You...” Poe was looking at his best friend in disbelief.

“What? What! Ben, where is Rey?!” Finn couldn’t catch up and that was making him lose his mind.

“Jeez, she’s upstairs sleeping. Leave her to sleep, she needs it.” Ben smirked in return.

“What did you do?” Poe was literally ready to rip his idiot’s wolf head off his shoulders.

“I, my dear best friend, didn’t do anything. She came snooping around.” Ben focused back on his newspaper.

“My Rey-” Finn started.

“You mean my Rey.” The wolf-hybrid corrected.

“No, my Rey…why would she be yours?”

“Because the idiots mated. Are you insane?! Mixing your species?! Are you an idiot!”

“…Be-n…” came a weak, gentle sound from the base of the stairs.

Rey was lost in Ben’s t-shirt, the absolute smallest creature looked an absolute mess. Her hands extended tired, expecting and Ben was far from a man who disappoints. He took her in his arms gently sitting her down on his lap and she happily resumed her nap.

“Rey, are you a bloody idiot?!”

“Call her an idiot again and I won’t hesitate to claw you.” Ben growled protectively.

Still in a state of disbelief, Finn turned to the coffee machine.

“Ohkay, it’s me and you buddy. I need coffee and the Bible. It’s nine in the morning, way too early to deal with this bloody bullshit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it that far please, consider leaving a kudo or a comment, or both, or maybe neither, but regardless thank you for reading!  
> You can find me & Claire on Twitter:  
> [Drivervelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)  
> [Claire](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo)


End file.
